


Elsa’s Guard

by Danihowyoufeel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, elsa is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danihowyoufeel/pseuds/Danihowyoufeel
Summary: Elsa thought she was getting a guard, but got something a lot more
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Elsa’s Guard

“That one.” Elsa said as she pointing from the balcony. Her finger was directed towards a young woman, who was currently in a one-on-one brawl with a grown man. 

“Are you sure your highness? She is young, and not nearly as strong as the others.” Kai cautioned. The queen was to pick a personal guard today. Kai, being captain, decided to round up some loyal citizens and give them an opportunity. 

“See for yourself, Kai.” Elsa nodded at the woman, who had just pinned the large man to the floor. His hand tapped the floor and she let him up, shaking his hand. Kai’s eyes widened. 

“I see. I’ll bring her up immediately.” Kai exited the room, leaving Elsa to watch the woman go to the water pump and drink from the stream. Kai was walking towards her, but she didn’t seem to notice at all as she practically skipped towards a hitching post where her horse was tied up. She blew a raspberry on the animals nose and he nickered in delight. Kai finally caught up and got her attention. 

The woman listened to the mans words and gasped. 

“Me?! Walker did you hear that?!” The girl said loudly. She turned to her horse and jumped up and down in excitement. Then, realizing her situation, she calmed down and composed herself. Her gave a bow and started to follow Kai. 

Elsa giggled. She was a different one for sure. But that’s what she wanted. Not just a bodyguard, but a friend and loyal companion. 

“Your highness, presenting Sera Bogtree.” Kai opened the door, beside him was Sera. She didn’t look like she fit in the castle at all. Her dress was tattered and dirty. Her feet were bare with signs of past mud on them. And her hair was waist length, half up and hadn’t been brushed that day. It was a golden blonde, and it complimented her grey eyes. 

“Your grace.” Sera curtsied. Elsa cleared her throat. 

“You my leave us now, Kai.” Elsa said. Kai reluctantly left, uncomfortable with the thought of the queen being left alone with a stranger. “Hello, Sera.” Elsa took a step closer. 

“O-Oh. Hello to you too your majesty.” Sera bowed her head out of respect. Elsa studied her body language. She must be low class if she was like this, and this nervous right? 

“Do tell, where are you from? What do you do?” Elsa asked. Sera cleared her throat. 

“Well, your highness, I was born and raised here in Arendelle. I don’t know much of my family, I was raised in the orphanage from a young age. And I work at the Royal stables as a horse breaker and cleaning stalls and stuff.” Sera said. Elsa raised an eyebrow. 

“Horse...breaker? As in breaking horses.” Elsa asked, she didn’t know much about the animal, so it was no wonder she was a bit confused. 

“Yes, your grace, breaking. Oh! Oh no no no not like breaking breaking. Like getting on top of a baby horse for the first time and taking the brunt of its fear.” Sera chuckled awkwardly, as did the Queen. 

“Oh dear my bad.” Elsa said, covering her mouth slightly with her hand. Sera ended the silence. 

“If I may ask, your highness, why am I here? I was just told that they were hiring new soldiers, and y’know, it pays more than a stable-hand.” Sera said. Elsa laughed. 

“You’ve been appointed to my personal guard.” Elsa paused, “Lady Sera.” Sera gasped. 

“W-What? No way I-“ Sera’s eyes widened at her mistake, “I mean, I thank you deeply your majesty.” Sera said before bowing towards her new boss. Elsa smiled warmly and placed a hand on Sera’s shoulder. 

“Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll you fitted for some shiny new armor.”


End file.
